


Show Dog

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Body Worship, Dehumanization, Forced Prostitution, Light Bondage, Nantaimori, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Fuwa thinks he got one up on Gai, but that turns into a disaster with consequences he'll be regretting for a while.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my new sexuality is that time gai called fuwa a dog in the parking garage

When Fuwa had stormed into Zaia with an arrest warrant for Gai Amatsu, he had been certain he would be victorious. 

Not only had he managed to seize security footage of Amatsu interfering with his attempt to bring in Yaiba for questioning, he had also heard of his random assaults on Hiden and the Hiden associated Humagear, though the later was of less concern to him because Humagear were only Humagear. 

Fucking things. 

After making his way past several stunned receptionists and over to the private elevator that lead to the CEO’s office, Fuwa stood inside the gold embellished lift as he ascended to the office, taking in all the tacky yet sleek designs. 

The whole building reeked of self importance and entitlement, from floor to ceiling, and Fuwa hated it. Still, to be here with the warrant in the first place was making the nauseating atmosphere worth it. Any second now the doors would be opening, and Fuwa would get to present the slip to Amatsu and take him. 

Fuwa smirked to himself, leaned casually against the wall as the elevator opened with a little ding. That too, somehow managed to sound ritzy. He stepped off the elevator and into a narrow hall lined with marble and gold. Unsurprisingly, Yaiba could be seen standing outside the door at the end of the corridor. 

Of course they would have been notified of his arrival. 

He walked as though he owned the place, heading straight down the length of the hall to the door, barely stopping at all for her to open it. She stared at him, wordless, her eyes not betraying any emotion or thoughts she might have of the situation. Let her stay silent; he would be coming for her next. 

Compared to the opulence of the building, the bareness of Amatsu’s office was almost a shock to Fuwa as she opened the door, briefly announcing his presence to the lone figure that sat neatly in front of an elegant chess set. Fuwa wasn’t there to marvel at decoration choices, though. He brushed past Yaiba without so much as a glance and slammed the warrant down onto the desk, his free hand following suit as he leaned over, a glare plastered to his face. 

“I’m sure by now you’ve heard why I’m here, so let’s go.” He wasn’t going to waste time. Amatsu was coming in,  _ now _ , and if he put up a fuss then Fuwa would be calling for back up. 

He pushed the warrant forward for Amatsu to see, waiting for any sort of reaction. As he looked up, their eyes met and and Fuwa was surprised to see how collected the older man still was. 

Gai smiled. 

“Alright, I’ll go with you. But first..” Gai shifted in his seat and reached out, pressing a button. Almost at once, several screens popped up to reveal images of Fuwa with his ShotRiser and Progrise Key, hands clenched tight around the key to force it open. Fuwa stared, confusion and annoyance mingling as one in him. 

“... And this is supposed to be?” He looked at all the images and then to Gai again, eyes narrowing. Gai’s smile widened a little, the corners of his lips turning up. 

“If you’re just going to waste my time wit--” Gai held up his hand, his index finger extending as though to silence him. Irritation began to turn to rage inside Fuwa, and he was just so close to making things physical. 

“According to my subordinate, who had been in charge of weaponry at the time, at no point were you ever given explicit permission to use either the ShotRiser or the Shooting Wolf Progrise Key. I wonder, are your superiors aware of your rampant insubordination?” Gai sat up in his seat, all fingers lacing together delicately. Fuwa glared, uncertain of where he was going with this as the images suddenly disappeared. 

“I don’t know what you think you have on me, but I’m a commanding--” Gai reached out and took up the warrant, tearing it in half as though it were nothing of importance. Fuwa stared for a few moments, stunned. 

“Commander or not, you’re still guilty of insubordination and going against orders. How do you think that would be taken? Or should they be happy to know that they have someone as unruly and disobedient as you leading their men around and risking their lives?” Fuwa’s hands slowly clenched into fists and he reached out, snagging Gai by the front of his perfect white turtleneck.

“Don’t talk as though you know anything about me! What does this have to do with  _ you _ \--” Gai’s hand shot up suddenly and closed around his wrist tight. Fuwa had no time to reach before he was yanked forward, his other arm upsetting the chess board and sending the expensive pieces flying. Holding his arm up and at a bad angle, Gai leaned over him, a cold grin spread across his lips. Fuwa gripped the desk with his free hand, one knee pressed against it for extra support. Gai’s hand tightened. If he tugged any more, Fuwa’s arm might dislocate from the stress. 

“Stop yapping, little dog. Here’s how things are really going to go.” He smirked his other hand coming up to grab Fuwa’s chin and tilt his head side to side. Fuwa’s teeth grit, but Gai was talking again before he could reply.

“Firstly, you’re going to stop pursuing this little  _ thing _ you think you have against me. It’s quite annoying. Secondly, you’re going to assist me with a special presentation of one of ZAIA’s newest products. Tonight.” Unable to hold in the shock at the demand, Fuwa’s mouth opened and he let out a laugh. 

“ _ Huh _ ?! Are you out of your fucking--” Gai’s hand went from his chin to his throat and he gripped tight. 

“Disobedient little mutts should stay silent and only bark when ordered. Surely you have enough space in that tiny little mongrel brain of yours to comprehend that, don’t you?” Fuwa’s breath was cut off as Gai’s fingers tightened. He felt around for anything that could be used as a weapon, but he didn’t have the right angle to attack with. With heavy reluctance, he gave a small nod. Gai released him entirely, and Fuwa slumped forward onto the desk, panting. 

“Now, give me a verbal agreement and we’ll be all set.” He sat back down in his chair again, once leg crossing over the other. Fuwa glared again, silent, before Gai sat forward and began to reach forward again. 

“Don’t forget what happened in that parking garage, little wolf. We can have a repeat of our fight anywhere and the outcome will be 1000% the same.” Fuwa tensed as the hand approached, resting heavy on top of his head. If Gai wanted to, he could smash Fuwa’s head in until nothing but skull fragments and brain matter remained. He swallowed, giving another small nod. 

_ “I agree.” _ He swallowed as Gai raised his hand, feeling the need to flinch away as he suddenly brought his hand down to pat the top of Fuwa’s head. 

“Good boy. See? Things go well when we do what we’re told. Now, you’re to be back here at 9pm, sharp. Do not be late. Do not even think about skipping out, and.. Do make sure to bathe.” His lips curled into a pleased smile again,and he made a halfhearted attempt to flatten the wild mountain of waves that sat atop Fuwa’s head.

As though he were petting a dog. 

Fuwa clenched his fists and stood straight. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yaiba watching. Straightening himself out, he fixed Gai with yet another glare. 

“At least tell me what it is you’re so insistent I do for you. Why do you want someone who isn’t affiliated with ZAIA Enterprise to help unveil your products?” It was suspicious to say the least. 

Gai simply shot a knowing smile in his direction and waved him off. 

“You’ll find out when the time comes. Now, off with you. We don’t all have time to lounge around and be an inconvenience to others.” Fuwa was going to kill Gai Amatsu the moment he had his chance. 

* * *

The following hours had been tiring and fruitless in his endeavor to actually do his job. 

How had he fucked up so bad? More importantly, was him using his ShotRiser unauthorized even something he should let himself be blackmailed over? Fuwa pondered his next course of action as he once again entered through the massive doors of ZAIA, about to head to the elevator when he was approached by Yaiba, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

“Follow me.” She stared up to him for a moment before spinning around and leading him in another direction. He frowned, eyes landing on the back of her head. He let her walk a few feet before following, one hand to his hip. 

“If your  _ boss _ thinks that what he has on me can effectively end my career, then he’s wrong. I was only doing what was needed.” Yaiba ignored him, though, and kept walking, leading him through a hall and into a wing he didn’t even realize existed in the building. His irritation only grew, and as they began to approach one of the doors along the corridor, Fuwa stepped in front of her and placed his palm flat against the door to prevent her from opening it. She looked up, surprise flickering through her eyes momentarily before being reigned in for calm indifference. 

“You’re in the way. We’ll be late.” 

“I’m not doing this shit, Yaiba. Whatever it is he thinks he can make me do, I’m not going through with it.” Yua’s head tilted up a little, and their eyes met. 

“You’re not going to beat him, Fuwa. There’s no way you can, and beside that… You brought this upon yourself by being a fool.” It had been the most they had talked since she stopped working with AIMS. Fuwa’s teeth grit and he opened his mouth to shoot a scathing reply when suddenly, the door under his palm opened inwards and he lost his balance, stumbling in and landing in a heap on the floor. He cursed, and pushed himself up onto one of his elbows as Yua 

Pulled the door closed and watched them in silence. He looked up in time just as Gai stood over him, looking pleased. 

“So, you’ve made it. Good boy.” 

Nose stinging from impact with the floor, Fuwa growled and jumped to his feet, both hands curled into fists. 

“I’ve already made it clear to Yaiba that I don’t care what you do. You can send all the photos you want of  _ me _ , doing  _ my job _ to my superiors! I’m leaving, I don’t have time to waste on pointless blackmail attempts!” He snarled, before turning to the door. 

His eyes met Yua’s again, and before he could take a step, she pressed a side panel that had been next to the door and a heavy  _ click _ came from the wall. 

“.. Unlock the door.” Fuwa breathed out. He was beginning to lose patience. He moved his hands into the pockets of his puffy blue coat, feeling for his ShotRiser. Yaiba didn’t say anything, instead lowering her arm from where it had been against the wall panel. 

“Yaiba. Unlock the door.” Did she really think he wouldn’t fight her? That he wouldn’t fight every single person in this fucking building, human or not? Fuwa didn’t like how vague Amatsu had been earlier, this whole situation was sketchy. 

Yua didn’t move, though. 

“ _ Yaiba! _ ” 

He pulled the ShotRiser out, prepared to use it. However, white flashed in the corner of his eye, and suddenly the weight of it was gone from his hand as Gai snatched the ShotRiser up with one hand, the other yanking on his hood to pull his coat down. 

“You’re wasting time, dog. If there’s one thing I dislike, it’s wasting valuable time and resources. Now get undressed.” He tossed the ShotRiser to Yua, who caught it in both hands and began to walk away from the door, further into the room. Fighting instincts began to rise in Fuwa; What the fuck did they think they were doing? 

“Give that back! Hey! Don’t think you can do what you want, you--” Fuwa found himself shoved into the wall next to the door, Gai’s forearm against his neck. He choked, stunned for several seconds. 

“W-what the.. Fuck..” Gai put more pressure, ever so slightly, and Fuwa found his vocal chords being pressed.

“I believe I told you I dislike wasting time. Stop putting up a fuss, we’re losing money.” He raised his free arm and snapped his fingers. From behind, two masked men who Fuwa believed to be ZAIA employees approached and began to remove his coat before going for his inner blazer and shirt. As Gai pulled away he began to struggle, yanking on his arms as the invasive hands loosened his clothes and reached the buttons of his shirt. 

“Get off of me! Fuck-- You can’t just do whatever the fuck you want!” The arms were strong, though, certainly stronger than one of him. They seemed impatient, though, and as one man slipped around him to hold him in place, the other tore his shirt open. Buttons went flying, clattering to the glossy wood floor below. Letting out a small hum, Gai turned and made a motion for them to follow. 

“Get him situated, we’re running low on time.” As Fuwa was forced further into the room, one side of the wall turned to fabric, and at the center of the room was podium and a strange looking chair he had never seen before. Fuwa felt his heart rate begin to skyrocket, confusion washing over him as he struggled against the men who were practically carrying him. 

“Let go! You can’t fucking--” He was being wrestled down onto the chair, which was really less of a chair and more like an upright folding bed with how it was covered in shimmery gold sheets and plush pillows against the back. 

His arms were forced above his head and secured with a pair of gold cuffs that encircled his wrists and looked to require a key for each side. Fuwa swallowed, fists clenched tight as his breathing came out fast. He knew he needed to stay calm, but how the fuck was he supposed to do that when he was being restrained against his will?

As he pulled at his arms, one of the men was going for his pants. He flailed and kicked, managing to get the man square in the face. It was a short lived victory, though, as Gai approached and snatched Fuwa’s face up in his direction. Fuwa snarled and spat at him, unable to reach the older man with his legs. 

For the first time Fuwa had seen, Gai looked angry. He kept his grip on Fuwa’s chin and reached into his pocket for a white handkerchief, quickly cleaning off his face before pocketing it again. 

“Let me go! You fucking let me go right now, or I’ll--” After placing something to his lips, Gai leaned forward and cut Fuwa off as he pressed his lips to Fuwa’s and forced him to stay still. 

Fuwa froze, shocked at the action. 

What the hell? 

Gai pressed in, lips soft and tongue commanding as he easily took over Fuwa’s mouth with his. Fuwa felt himself tremble, a horrified flush spreading across his cheeks as his breath was halted. Something small and hard worked its way between their tongues, and Fuwa, unprepared, ended up swallowing by accident as Gai nudged it further into the back of his mouth. 

What the fuck was that? 

What did Amatsu just-- 

Was that a  _ pill _ ? Had Fuwa just been  _ drugged? _

Despite the objective, Gai continued for several long, uncomfortable moments, his hand sliding from Fuwa’s chin and to the back of his head, fingers locking around unkempt black curls. Not even Fuwa’s wriggling and muffled objections would deter him, until he decided he was finished and yanked Fuwa’s head back. 

Fuwa gasped as fresh air flooded into his lungs and he coughed, trying with all his might to either activate his gag reflex or force his stomach to void. 

It didn’t work, obviously. Something like that was impossible for him without assistance. 

“Don’t worry, pet. It’s just a little something to help you.. Settle down and be more compliant. You’ll enjoy the effects, I’m sure.” Gai’s hand traveled up from where he had been gripping Fuwa’s hair and gave him a few pats on the cheek before he reached down and yanked off the remainder of Fuwa’s clothes, shoes and socks included. Fuwa felt himself tremble at the sudden exposure, shame washing over him at his own powerlessness. 

“It’s time to stop being difficult, we’re about to begin.” 

“.. What do you mean... ? Why are you doing this!” He couldn’t give up now. He wasn’t going to lay down and take  _ anything _ without a fucking fight.

Or so he told himself, when things suddenly began to feel warm and the silk under him was feeling cooler and slipperier than before. Fuwa raised one of his legs up, foot to the squishy cushion below as he dug his heel in and continued to try and free his hands despite knowing it was a failed effort. Gai simply smiled down to him and turned, moving to the podium that was only a few feet away. He made a gesture with the flick of a wrist, and without so much as a notice the lights went out. 

Fuwa tensed, senses going haywire at the sudden change. 

His face was really starting to heat up, and adrenaline was coursing through his veins. 

Then, there was the sound of moving fabric, as though someone were raising a curtain. 

Fuwa felt his heart hammering in his chest as he remembered the strange words Gai had said, something about presentations and time and beginning and-- 

Lights flashed on, and Fuwa had to close his eyes as he was taken by surprise. His anxiety was growing by the second though, and all he could feel was shock when he opened his eyes to see rows upon rows of masked men and women seated in front of the stage they had been on. 

Fuwa was sure, if not for the flush that seemed to permanently stain his cheeks, that he would have paled significantly. 

“Hello, and welcome to the unveiling of ZAIA Japan’s greatest new invention for intimacy behind closed doors; ZAIA Red.” Fuwa could hear Gai talking, but the confusion and humiliation was too great for him to properly listen. He continued to stare at the crowd, unable to think of anything but how they were there, and his painfully exposed and defenseless position. 

The crowd, filled with dozens of men and women of all ages and shapes, clapped with eagerness Fuwa had never seen, and he felt himself curl up as much as possible against the chair. 

From the podium Gai smiled, and began to give some long winded speech Fuwa couldn’t even begin to care to concentrate on. 

He needed to get out of here. 

There had to be some way, this was illegal! 

The crowd clapped again, and then suddenly the stage lights shifted, engulfing Fuwa in light. 

He shook, body impossibly hot. 

Why was he aroused right now? 

“Now, let us begin with the live demonstration.” Gai turned, an arm stretched wide and gesturing towards Fuwa.

What did he mean,  _ live demonstration _ ?

Gai Amatsu wasn’t seriously about to use his new product in front of everyone here, right? 

No, of course not, because  _ Fuwa _ was the one chained to the fucking chair, naked, and--

Fuwa wriggled against the sheets and pillows, limbs like jelly. He couldn’t even think about his shredded pride as he tried to call for help, words a quiet, jumbled slur between his lips. 

Footsteps approached, and a shiver crawled up Fuwa’s spine as a masked woman approached, her long inky hair tied back high. She was almost petite, the sleeves to her white button up shirt rolled up to her forearms and gloved hands holding a tray of items.

Through the blur of his eyes and the blinding light, she seemed familiar despite her mask. More dread trickled into him as she placed the tray on a little wheeled side table. He trembled, his eyes falling on an assortment of bottles and a single large toy. 

“P-please.. Don’t… please…” It was a whisper, but he finally managed to form some words. 

Back on the podium, Gai was talking again; He held up a replica of the  _ thing _ that lay so innocently on the tray. It was sleek and colored black with red detail, going from slender to curved at the end. 

The audience was mumbling among themselves, attention on Gai or Fuwa as the masked woman plucked up a small bottle and began to pour a copious amount of the liquid onto her hand. She then leaned down, situation herself on the cushion next to Fuwa as she reached out and took him her hand, beginning to stroke, her other hand on his thigh to help keep him still. 

He flinched, arms straining as he let out a small moan. 

“ZAIA Red also pairs nicely with our signature lubricant made specifically for the toy. The components of the lubricant contain special oils to help relax and ease you and your partner into the evening. Or day. Or, I’m absolutely sure we’ve all experienced, the morning.” There was a small chorus of laughter from the audience. Fuwa closed his eyes, trying to force back the tears that threatened to spill over. It only got more difficult as that sweet, gentle hand worked downwards, gathering lubricant and pressing it against his entrance. 

He was whispering small pleas again, limbs weak and head pressing into his arm as he tried to hide his face from the crowd that watched. 

Was there really nothing he could do to stop this? 

One of her fingers was pushing into him, and Fuwa let out a small whine of pain and distress as she quickly began to stroke in and out, in and out, her other hand retracting from his thigh only for a moment to pout more lubricant on her fingers before she added a second finger and began trying to stretch him open. 

Fuwa felt his toes digging into the cushion below, one knee raised while the other leg remained pressed down. He whined again, his cock heavy and dripping as she worked her way into him, soon adding a slippery third finger. 

Everything tingled, feeling  _ so _ good. How did it feel so good? Fuwa didn’t want any of this, so  _ why _ \--

He breathed out, another moan escaping him as her fingers stroked and stretched him for a few more moments before she pulled them out and turned to the tray. Fuwa went still, breath uneven. 

Everything was swimming in front of him, and Fuwa wiggled against the cushion, sudden desire for more contact sweeping away the shock and humiliation. 

“P-lease.. Please, more… I can’t.. “ Tears dripped down his cheeks as he tilted his head up. Even the cold air in the auditorium seemed to touch his burning skin, phantom caresses sweeping at his chest and arms. He groaned, feeling feverish and confused. 

He barely registered his legs being shifted and spread, the woman on her knees in front of him. Something cold pressed against his twitching hole, and Fuwa almost groaned with relief as he felt an object larger than fingers begin to rock into him, first cautious, before growing more bold and pushing further in. 

Fuwa moaned, biting his lower lip as he tried to regain control of himself. He could hear himself mumbling near unintelligibly, words going from beginning her to stop or begging her to go harder, to give him more. 

“As you can see, our tester is having quite a good time.” Gai’s voice swam into his head from somewhere, and he suddenly remembered where he was and what was happening. He opened his eyes, and from the darkness of the audience, all he could see were eyes watching him. Fuwa shivered, both fearful and humiliated. 

“But our product isn’t simply just for insertion,” He began again, and the woman in front of Fuwa pressed something on the object in him, and suddenly it jumped to life, vibrating intensely inside him. 

Fuwa shrieked in surprise, the toy much too intense for how inexperienced he was. He cried out, twisting and writhing as yet another moan was torn from him.

“N-nn, stop, ple-- g-get i--” He whined, and the woman reached up, a hand gently patting his chest as though to comfort him. 

“The vibrator has at least fifteen settings, temperature control for special play, and..” He gestured towards another another one of his employees who stood beside the podium. They reached up to a pair of spectacles on their eyes and seemed to press something. The vibrations inside Fuwa went from a steady buzz to an almost torturous beat, pounding away at his prostate with every beat. He cried out, tears freely streaming from his eyes as the audience watched. 

He was going to come at any second.

He was going to come, in front of all these people, after all this had happened. 

“With the ZAIA Spec, it’s hands free. All you need to do is load the information and you’re good to go.” There was more clapping, and the woman began to thrust the vibrator in and out of him with a more vigorous pace, making sure it hit him hard in all the right places.

Without warning to even himself, Fuwa came,  _ hard,  _ a thick whine caught in his throat. The woman kept rocking the vibrator in and out for a few moments, working him through the orgasm before she pulled it free and placed it on the tray. Fuwa sagged forward, limp and out of breath as he sniffled. 

There were several cheers and claps from the audience, and even Gai had paused in his speech to watch the finishing scene before turning back to address the room of people.

“I think he liked it.” He smiled, smug, and continued his speech. 

Fuwa wasn’t sure when it had ended, though. He hadn’t passed out, but reality seemed to fluctuate around him, like when a flat surface of water was disrupted. In the end, he ended up hiding his face against his arm and kept it that way long after the woman had pulled herself off the chair and stood beside him until the curtain fell and things went dark, stage lights replaced by normal fluorescent bulbs.

He felt his arms being messed with, and suddenly they were free, falling down limp over his chest. He stared, mind blank as Gai approached, his eyes glinting coldly. 

“Perhaps a little more enthusiasm next time, little dog. Maybe less crying, but I’m 1000% sure some of them were into that.” He reached out as though to pat Fuwa’s hair put stopped, his fingers curling in a little as he turned, heading for the door. 

“You’re welcome to rest as long as you want, I’ll have Yua contact you for the next scheduled presentation.” Fuwa felt himself shaking, anxiety creeping through him again. 

What the fuck did he mean by  _ next  _ presentation? 

Gai paused, his eyes shifting back to them. 

“Oh, and Yua? Make sure to get him a replacement for the shirt that was torn. It wouldn’t look good if he wandered out in tatters.” Fuwa heard the woman next to him move, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the mask fall free to reveal Yaiba. 

He felt sick. 

His eyes fell to the front of the chair, arms hanging limp over his lap. Several inches of his wrists had been rubbed a raw, angry red from all the struggling. 

He leaned forward, trying to control himself as a small fit of fear washed over him. 

A hand to his shoulder snapped him out of it and he jumped, weakly shoving her away. His vision wasn't as blurry as before, but still felt out of it.

“Don’t! Don’t.. Touch me.” He growled, pulling his torn shirt close to try and give himself some modesty. Yua stared down to him for a moment before she pulled her hair free. 

At the moment, they were alone. 

How could she do that to him?

How could she have-- After everything they had been through as team mates?

“If you don’t return, he’ll target Hiden.” Her voice caught him off guard. He looked up, his eyes growing wide. 

“.. What are you talking about?” His throat was sore, he had strained his vocal chords from all the yelling. 

“He’s already after Hiden’s company as it is. If you don’t play along, then he’ll target Hiden for more. Stay a while and think, before you decide to run off and do something stupid. I’ll return with a new shirt.” She turned, the short heels of her boots cracking against the hard wood of the stage floor. 

If Fuwa didn’t return and let Amatsu humiliate him in front of dozens of strangers, then he’d target Aruto? 

Fuwa couldn’t imagine the younger man in the same position he had been in. Drugged, chained up and--

He curled forward, face pressing into his knees as he released a shaky breath, trying to keep himself calm. 

He should have never gone for that warrant. 


	2. To Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai takes Fuwa for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!  
> I was going to make this a separate thing, but I decided that there's still so much I want to do with the Gai+Fuwa power dynamic, rather than spam the tags I'll just make this a Thing.   
> Anyway, this fic was brought to you by the fact that Gai's not only been accused of sexual harassment, but also wasting money on Onsen Parties.

It was a nice day. 

The sky was blue and speckled with massive, fluffy clouds that went on as far as the eye could see, and the temperature was warm, with the occasional cool breeze that came to caress the heat away just as it might have gotten a little  _ too  _ warm. 

However, none of that really mattered because Fuwa was sitting silently in the back of some fancy car he didn’t know the brand of, listening to  _ Gai Amatsu _ prattle on about business. He was hosting a party at some luxurious  _ Ryoukan  _ and rather than doing something worthwhile or productive, Fuwa had been roped into coming along for reasons he didn’t want to think of. 

“If you don’t listen, you’re going to have an awful time, little  _ dog _ .” Fuwa’s attention snapped over to Gai just as the car turned into the private parking lot of the resort. His eyes narrowed, curses and witty comebacks on his tongue.

The door opened before he could speak, and he found himself being ushered out, his coat taken by some kind looking old woman in a stiff, tacky looking yukata that was most likely the uniform for the employees of the resort. 

“Send him to the room and make sure he washes thoroughly.” Gai was stepping out behind him, the door slamming as he put a hand to Fuwa’s shoulder and squeezed, smirking with a cool expression down at him. 

“.. You still haven’t told me why--”

“Oh, to be a little dog who so loves to yip and yap despite having already been given orders. Go.” As Fuwa was pushed forward, he cast another glare back to Gai.

“Don’t touch m--” He growled. The car was pulling away now, off to go park, but Fuwa could see Yua in the driver's seat. 

Almost instantly, memories of the first time Gai had blackmailed him popped into his mind; shining lights, masked faces;  _ Yua leaned over him, her own face obscured while she obediently fucked him with one of Zaia’s newest “toys” in front of a crowd while he all but begged her to stop, his body heavy and drugged and so fucking helpless-- _

“Hm. Still not very good at listening, are we?” Fuwa found himself spun around, Gai’s gloved hand gripping the back of his neck. Fuwa stumbled slightly, hands automatically raising up to grab Gai’s wrist as he was guided towards the doors of the hotel. 

“Listen. Tonight is very important, so I expect you to be on your best behavior. You will act accordingly, you won’t speak, and you absolutely will  _ not _ leave until I’ve dismissed you. Are we clear?” Fuwa stumbled over the entryway, which was currently free of other guests. Up ahead was a lounge, and to the side an elevator where the same old woman stood waiting, her expression apathetic. As they approached the elevator, Gai’s grip suddenly got tight, and Fuwa knew if not for the glove on his hand, then there would be nails digging into the nape of his neck. 

“Remember. It could just as easily be Hiden here. Don’t make me regret wasting my time on you.” Fuwa felt a tremble run down his spine as he was released, and the  _ Ryoukan _ employee guided him into the elevator. 

The right was both long and short, the threat of Hiden’s safety and anxiety of what was to come heavy on his mind. By the time the elevator opened with a little  _ ding _ , Fuwa was begging his mind to erase the potential events that could occur, and the idea that Gai would so easily force someone as young and innocent as Aruto Hiden to lay down and be a play toy for his whims. 

“This way.” The old woman spoke, her voice firm and speech overly formal. Fuwa just sighed to himself, then followed her down a dimly lit wooden hall that hosted old looking decorations, and closed  _ shouji  _ doors that lined one side of the corridor. They walked in silence towards the end of the hall, where the woman pulled out a key with a massive wooden block dangling from it, and unlocked the  _ shouji  _ door in front of them. Once it was opened, she bowed low and waited for him to step through. Fuwa went in, though reluctant.

“The washroom is to the right. Your  _ yukata  _ is already folded and waiting. Should you need any assistance cleaning, I will be here.” Fuwa turned around, feeling his cheeks warm up a little at the idea of some old lady helping him  _ bathe _ . 

“That’s not… I don’t need help with a  _ bath _ !” Ugh, the fact that he was even here right now to begin with--

“Then I assume I don’t need to tell you to not miss cleaning the important parts.” Fuwa blinked, his eyes falling on her small frame as she raised her head up to look at him, expression stern. 

“I--”

“I know why you’re here, boy. All these upper class men are the same, all it takes is a bit of money for one to lose their head and think they deserve the world. The people who come to this particular establishment aren’t good, and never will be. By the end of the night, just hope you’ve made yourself enough money to save yourself another visit.” Horror struck Fuwa at her words; she couldn’t possibly think he was here because it was his  _ choice _ did she?! Moreover, she thought he was.. He was  _ selling himself _ to Gai Amatsu. 

Fuwa swallowed, dread thick in his throat, and just turned around, slamming the door behind him as he went to wash off. 

Unsurprisingly, it was a nice washroom. From ceiling to floor, not a speck of dust could be seen on the hard wood surfaces, and across from the wash area was a large circular tub above ground, already filled to the brim with steaming water straight from the town's hot spring. It might have been nice, if not for the fact he knew  _ something _ was waiting to happen once he left the room. 

Fuwa washed, his pace slow. He didn’t want to be doing this. 

He didn’t want to be here. 

His body was still sore from the fight he had gotten into the other day, and the events from the last time he had seen Gai were still fresh, humiliation and pain raw and too much for Fuwa to take. He leaned over on the little stood he had been seated on, his arms curling over his own slippery, soaped up legs as he closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe out long and slow. 

It was going to be okay. 

It was going to be fine. 

_ It was going to be alright _ . 

Fuwa was going to look for ways to get back at Gai. This was the last time he’d let himself be taken advantage of!

But Hiden…

Could Fuwa even protect him? 

Fuwa couldn’t even protect himself, it seemed. 

After rinsing off the soap, Fuwa decided he might as well prolong whatever it was that was going to happen and climbed into the tub, water flowing over into the neatly placed drains that lined the floor outside as he settled in. 

The heat was wonderful, Fuwa couldn’t help but close his eyes as his muscles began to relax and he found himself begrudgingly enjoying the water.

How long was he going to have to put up with this? The degradation, the harassment… there had to be something he could do to either get Gai off his back  _ and _ keep him away from Aruto.

But what? 

What could Fuwa possibly do that didn't involve outright  _ murdering  _ him.

Could Fuwa take another human life? 

Fuwa closed his eyes and released a small sigh, letting himself sink deep enough into the water until the surface tickled at his nose.

It would be so easy to just float away and stay there forever, enveloped in warmth and comfort where he didn’t have to think about anything. However, the mood was rather quickly ruined by the door opening. 

“Are you not finished yet?” Fuwa shot up in the bath, head snapping over as the old woman stepped in, making her way over with a massive, fluffy towel. 

“Hey!” He sat up straight, legs rising to his chest in order to give himself some kind of cover as she came over, towel held up and ready. 

“You can’t just--”

“I was sent to retrieve you. Please exit the tub and dress yourself.” Fuwa glared up to her before he looked away and sighed, reaching out for the towel as he reluctantly pulled himself from the steamy, comfortable water. The old woman stood back, her head lowered and small figure nearly hunched, probably from age.

Once he was dried, she held a  _ yukata _ up for him; white, with a basic pattern of red camellia blossoms and petals scattered throughout the garment. He scowled, towel tight around his waist, and snatched it from her. 

“I can get dressed on my own.” Fuwa didn’t really think of his behavior. He had no reason to be rude to this woman who was just doing her job. Other than her unwarranted comment from before, she hadn’t shown him any animosity. Perhaps if he weren’t about to be forced into some strange event he had no desire to take part in, he would have considered his actions more carefully. 

“Then, we will be waiting in the main room.” After bowing, she quietly turned and exited the room, leaving Fuwa to dress himself. Upon exiting the washroom, he turned down the small hall near the entryway and opened up the sliding door that led into the main room. 

It was large, for a room in a hotel. Fuwa didn’t know much about resorts, but if he guessed, the room could probably fit at least six _ futon  _ comfortably, maybe more if you squeezed together. Then, there were two other rooms, but the doors to both were closed. 

“Hm. Took you long enough. Do you enjoy wasting time?” Fuwa’s eyes landed on Gai, who was seated neatly on a cushion at an empty table in the middle of the room. Fuwa scowled, tightening the gold  _ obi  _ at his waste as he stepped into the room. 

“You still haven’t told me why I’m here.” From the looks of it, Gai was fully dressed. Somehow, it made Fuwa feel relieved. He hadn’t wanted to assume Gai had dragged him to some fancy onsen just to--

“You’re looking warm. Have a drink before Hatsue-san does your face.” Gai’s eyes glowed with a fox-like smugness, a smile on his face as he poured a drink from a crystal glass pitcher that had been in front of him. Fuwa glared down to him, not moving to approach. 

“I’m not thirsty! What do you mean, “does my face”? Just tell me what the fuck--”

“You should. The waters of this  _ onsen _ are rather hot compared to others. What would happen if you were to become dehydrated under my care, little pup? Even children know how to take care of their things if they want them to stay nice. Drink.” He slid the cup to another seat, as though inviting Fuwa to sit. Fuwa didn’t want to move, though, and instead continued to frown down at Gai. 

“.. What kind of game are you playing now? If you’re going to do something.. If you’re going to fuck around, then get on with it! Why am I here?!” His fists were clenched; under normal circumstances, he might have flung them. Gai stared up at him, expression not changing for several moments before he finally sighed, shifting around in his seat as he stood and turned around, reaching out for Fuwa, who took a step back on instinct. 

“Listen,  _ dog _ ,” Gai grabbed Fuwa before he could stumble back any further, his gloved fingers curling in Fuwa’s hair, which had yet to fully dry. Fuwa found himself being pulled forward, hands reaching up to try and free himself.

“G-- Let go!” Fuwa winced; Gai’s grip was tight. 

“When a good dog is told to  _ sit _ , they sit. Bad dogs are punished, no? If you don’t want me to punish you, then get  _ down and behave _ .” Fuwa was yanked forward and shoved down towards the table, dropping to his knees as Gai released the hold he had on him. He went down easy, his arms banging against the table as he landed half on the cushion that had been provided. 

Off to the side, Hatsue kept silent, her face giving nothing away.

Fuwa’s hands gripped into fists. 

This fucker--

He pushed himself up and turned, glaring at Gai. Scathing remarks, hot on his tongue, died before he could spit them out as he saw Gai holding a phone to his ear. 

“Ah, Yua? Have you reached Hiden’s house yet?” Gai leaned back, his eyes falling down to Fuwa. Fuwa felt his heart jump in his chest and he slowly shook his head, turning to face Gai as he scooted forward a little on both legs. 

“W-wait, wait, please..” Aruto’s face, easy going and happy, that energetic smile stretched wide on his lips, powerful enough to light a dark room, flashed through Fuwa’s mind. 

They weren’t even friends, but-- 

“And what is he doing? It’s not a very big place.” Fuwa turned back and picked up the drink Gai had poured for him, downing it before he poured another glass and quickly swallowed that down, too. It was some kind of tea, sweet but clear enough to resemble water. On the way down, it caked his throat, leaving sticky residue that he had to swallow extra hard to be rid of. He slammed the empty cup down and turned back to Gai, who was smirking down at him, pleased. 

“I see. Very well, then. Keep an eye on him until I call you.” Gai hung the phone up and slipped it away, hand reaching out and patting lightly at Fuwa’s head as he moved to take a seat once more, smiling. 

“Isn’t it easier for everyone if you just follow directions?” He continued to pat Fuwa’s head, his touch light. Every now and then his fingers went down the back of Fuwa’s head, towards the collar of his  _ yukata _ . Fuwa curled his fists over his knees, keeping silent. 

“Isn’t it?” Gai spoke again, voice firm. Fuwa gave a small nod, shifting around on his seat. 

“... Yes.” He finally spoke, quiet. He could still feel his heart thundering in his chest. 

“You see, I thought that would be the case.” Pulling his hand away, Gai poured another drink for Fuwa, who simply reached out and took it in both hands. 

“Hatsue-san? As soon as he’s finished with this cup, you’re welcome to begin.” Gai shifted in his seat, both legs crossing under the table as he situated himself.

“Yes, Amatsu-sama.” Behind him, Hatsue bowed, her head still low in a show of servitude. 

Fuwa stared down at his drink for a moment or two, still trying to force himself to get over the threat of  _ Yua _ . 

Was she really there?

Would she.. Would she really attack Hiden on Gai’s orders? 

Fuwa raised the cup to his lips and swallowed the contents down. As he finished his drink, Hatsue came to kneel before him, a small wicker basket in hand. 

“Please, do not move.” Fuwa turned his head towards her, watching as she opened the wicker basket to reveal a circular little tin and two different brushes. He stared down at them for several moments, puzzled, until she raised the tin and took the first brush up, opening the tin up to reveal dark crimson paint inside. 

“.. Why am I being made to wear--” Hatsue, with surprising strength and speed, was already on him, her dainty, wrinkled little hand holding his chin while she began to run the brush over his bottom lip. 

“Please hold still.” He was tempted to pull himself free, even if she was only doing her job. 

It felt strange to have something so heavy smeared onto his lips. 

He didn’t like it. 

He liked it even less when she began to paint the corners of his eyelids with the same pigment, only to pull up the other brush and a smaller plastic case that contained matching red powder, which was then gently dabbed on his eyelids. 

“How is he looking, Hatsue-san? The makeup is smear proof, correct?” Gai spoke up from behind him. 

“Yes. I’ve finished, Amatsu-sama.” She set the brush down. It was a struggle to not reach up and rub away everything she had done. He shifted on his cushion, putting a hand to the table as he turned away from her now that she was finished. His chin was snagged by Gai, however, and he was forced to look up at him again as Gai examined the work. 

Fuwa narrowed his eyes up to Gai, already exhausted from spending so much time around him that day. He swallowed, arms heavy at his side as Gai tilted his head from side to side.

“Hmmm.. Yes.. Yes, I believe this will do, Hatsue-san. Please send for the other help while I prepare him. We’re beginning to run out of time.” Prepare? 

Prepare for  _ what _ ?

“Yes, Amatsu-sama.” Neatly, she rose to her feet and shuffled off. 

The moment she was gone Fuwa knocked Gai’s hand away, his skin burning from the contact. Gai only smiled and reached to his side, digging around in a canvas tote bag for a moment or two before he produced a bottle of lubricant and a fluffy looking tail attached to a--

Fuwa barely managed to rise to his feet before a sudden wave of dizziness overtook him and he slipped back down to his knees. 

“Now, now. You knew this was coming, didn’t you? Now lay back and spread your legs, I’d like to have this done before they return.” Gai reached down, grabbing a panel of Fuwa’s  _ yukata _ to pull apart. Fuwa shook his head, teeth grit.

“No! I don’t care what the fuck you’re going to do, but you’re not shoving that thing up--” Fuwa couldn’t even say it, it was too humiliating. Gai only smirked and held the offending item up. 

“Would you rather I say it’s a  _ wolf tail _ ? You’ve an astonishing amount of pride for someone so pathetic.” Fuwa leaned over the table, gripping the edge with one of his hands as he shook his head, trying to make his body cooperate. He released a shaky breath, tightened fists beginning to loosen as his limbs began to feel weak. 

“What’s happening-- What’d you--” The drink?!

A shadow fell over him as Gai reached down, pulling Fuwa away from the table with both hands under his arms. Fuwa detached easily, too weak to fight him off as Gai laid him down and approached the other end, dropping to his knees as he grabbed the bottle of lube and began to pour it over the end of the toy. He pushed himself up on his elbows,  _ yukata _ falling open slightly to reveal his chest as his  _ obi  _ was disturbed from the brief tussle. 

“Y.. you, what did you… what was in… that? ” He was forcing his words out now, voice quiet. Slowly, horrifically, Fuwa could feel his strength dissipating. He wobbled, unable to even scoot back as he felt himself slump back down to the floor.

“Don’t worry, little dog. It’s only temporary. I can’t have you moving when the party begins.” Gai reached over and yanked open Fuwa’s  _ yukata. _ The panels parted easily, leaving Fuwa’s lower half exposed as Gai casually bent one of his legs up, gripping the thigh of his other as he began to pour some lubricant down between Fuwa’s legs. 

“Don’t.. Stop…!” As the small base of the flared toy began to prod into his entrance, Fuwa could barely twitch or close his eyes, a small whine escaping him at the intrusion. 

He couldn't move.

Fuwa couldn't  _ fucking _ move!

"Of course, you'll still be able to feel everything." Gai spoke suddenly, the tips of his fingers pressing into Fuwa's thigh as he squeezed Fuwa's leg and carefully began rocking the base of the tail into him. Fuwa gasped loudly, the feeling entirely unpleasant. 

"S-stop it…." He barely had the strength to bite his lip, let alone grit his teeth. Gai pressed the base deeper inside, and Fuwa felt it brush against something that made a small moan escape him.

“Oh? You’re telling me to stop, yet you have the nerve to moan. Would Hiden behave the same way, or would he be silent like a good pet and listen to masters orders? Hmm?” Gai gripped the tail, rotating it around inside Fuwa for several moments. A small, weak cry fell from Fuwa’s lips and he heard Gai laugh before the pressure of his hand was suddenly gone, leaving just the feeling of the tail lodged inside of him. 

“It’s a nice color for you; the black fur nearly matches your natural hair.” Fuwa closed his eyes, his cheeks burning red with humiliation as Gai dug around in the bad once more, scooting forward on his knees. Fingers touched at his neck, and Fuwa’s eyes snapped open just in time to see Gai fastening a brown leather collar around his neck. 

“Y--” A gloved finger slipped between the narrow space between his throat and the collar, and Fuwa was raised up, the collar closing off his circulation as Gai stared down to him, eyes narrowed. 

“You really do need to stop yapping.” Fuwa squeezed his eyes shut, arms laying limp at his side,  _ yukata  _ hanging open around his elbows as he dangled at Gai’s mercy. 

Just as breathing was growing difficult, Gai dropped him the short distance back to the floor. Fuwa coughed, sucking in air as quickly as his motionless body could muster just before Gai slipped a metal bar between his teeth, fastening it around his head as a knock came upon the door. 

“Enter!” Standing, Gai brushed his gloved hands off on his knees and moved out of Fuwa’s line of sight. Fuwa made a muffled noise of discomfort as the sound of several pairs of feet shuffling in reached his ears. 

“He’s already clean; all you need to do is undress him and get him onto the table in order to prepare the food.” Several strangers, all women in the same uniform as Hatsue, came into view and began to raise Fuwa up onto the long table Gai had been seated at before. Any kind of noise he tried to make, any kind of plea or sound of distress was cut off by the bar that gagged him. They were fast and strong, tugging off his sash and slipping his messed up  _ yukata _ off of him as they laid him out. From the side, Gai watched with his arms crossed, his expression neither interested nor annoyed, simply observing. 

“It seems you’ve brought a good selection for our guests. Good work.” Gai stepped around the working women, who were beginning to place flowers and wide brimmed leaves along his arms, and legs. He stopped beside Fuwa’s head and stared down, a small smirk curling on his lips. 

“So.. You’ve been badgering me nonstop about what it is you’re here for?” Fuwa, somehow, had a sinking feeling in his gut that managed to get worse with every new petal and leaf carefully added to him. He clenched his teeth around the bar, trying (but failing) to bare his teeth. Gai only smiled in return. 

“Have you ever heard of  _ Nantaimori _ ? The act of eating sushi off of a man’s naked body. I’ll be having a business dinner in about thirty minutes. You’re to be the plate for our guests to enjoy.” Gai reached down, brushing a few unruly curls from Fuwa’s face as Fuwa could only stare up at him in shock. 

“It isn’t exactly  _ my  _ interest, but.. Well, there is a reason I was so kind as to “prepare” you earlier.” Gai glanced down to the tail, barely visible between Fuwa’s thighs as both of his legs had been closed in order to properly balance the delicately placed leaves and pieces of sashimi that were now being added in neat little rows down his upper legs. 

It felt weird.   
This was weird, it was fucked up.  _ None _ of this was fucking okay!

Yet Gai was still standing there over him while the hotel staff cautiously and carefully laid out fucking  _ food  _ all over Fuwa, smirking, knowing full well that they surely knew there was something wrong with this all. 

Part of Fuwa wondered, just how much did they get paid for this? 

The other part didn’t want to know, though, because he knew the lengths people would go if it meant they could have food on their table and go another day without worrying what to eat for the next night. 

He wanted to be angry at them. 

He wanted to, but he couldn’t. 

Angry tears stung in his eyes, and Gai’s head tilted to the side a little, the rough leather fingertip of his glove trailing from the top of Fuwa’s head to one of his eyes, catching a tear before it could drip down into his hair. He frowned slightly. 

“Hmm.. This won’t do, you know.” He pulled his hand back and left Fuwa’s side for a moment, returning with a velvety looking black cloth, which was promptly tied around his eyes. 

Fuwa forced himself to breathe out slowly, closing his eyes as several more tears dripped out, dampening the cloth that now obscured his vision. 

“Add some flowers around his head. Like this, perhaps? And some here, too.” Something, probably one of the flowers, was stuck between the blindfold and his ear. Fuwa gnashed his teeth together as much as possible given the effects of the paralytic, hoping that if he tried, he could make it wear off faster. 

Something cold touched his belly and Fuwa grimaced. He had never wanted to know what raw fish felt like outside of the times he had eaten it. 

_ Fuwa didn’t even like fish! _

It tasted weird and smelled bad. 

He hated sushi, so why the fuck was he having be be a sushi plate?!

“It looks lovely, you’ve all done well. Please have our guests sent up once they’re ready.” Gai’s voice brought Fuwa back from his thoughts. He tried to squirm, but to no avail. 

“Yes, Amatsu-sama.” A gentle voice, high and withered, spoke. It had to have been Hatsue, from earlier. Fuwa heard several pairs of footsteps exiting, and suddenly felt his anxiety skyrocketing. 

People were about to come and…

_ Eat  _ off of him. 

Food. 

They were going to fucking eat  _ food  _ off of his body. 

His  _ naked  _ body. 

Fuwa tried to swallow, the blockage between his teeth making it difficult. 

He wanted to get free!

A gloved hand touched Fuwa’s cheek, making him jump. 

“You won’t fuck this up for me, pet. Consider yourself lucky, though, if by the end of the night that none of these wretched old men will want to fuck you.” Unable to see, Fuwa could only imagine the awful, predator-like smirk on Gai’s face as Gai gave Fuwa’s cheek a light slap and pulled away. 

Fuwa barely had any more time to think before another knock came on the door, and more footsteps entered the room, this time heavier and lacking the cautiousness of the previous sets. There were a few astonished gasps, and Fuwa somehow managed to feel his humiliation rise. 

This couldn’t… 

This couldn’t really be happening, right?

This wasn’t--

“Amatsu! You’ve outdone yourself.” The footsteps were coming closer now, and he heard Gai make a pleased noise. 

“I hope everything is to your expectations.” Gai said, his voice sweet as honey. 

“Absolutely, it’s  _ stunning _ .” Another voice spoke, and Fuwa could tell they were getting closer, just beside him. Familiar leather touched at his cheek again, fingers brushing down to his chin to turn his head. 

“Yes, well I hope the meal is enjoyed.  _ Isamu _ will be accompanying us tonight so I hope he pleases you all.” Gai’s hand was gone and the men were talking and settling in, presumably around Fuwa, and Fuwa felt his mind beginning to stray from his body. 

Then, something poked at him, and he felt one of the ornamental pieces on his leg being disturbed, followed by more poking sensations around other parts of his body. 

“The quality of this  _ maguro _ …” One voice said. Gai laughed, and Fuwa could hear him smiling. 

“Please, try the  _ hamachi _ as well. Everything has been prepared on site for you all tonight.” Fuwa, though he couldn’t move, was at least able to grant himself the chance to mentally throw all this shit off of himself and beat everyone in the room until they couldn’t even blink without being in pain. It was better than the reality of laying there while men whose faces he couldn’t even see sat around him and went on about the quality and price of  _ fish _ picked food off of him as though this was entirely fucking normal. 

“Amatsu, you’re not eating?” One voice questioned. 

“Yes; Unfortunately, I’m on a specific diet at the moment, but please don’t let that discourage you from enjoying yourselves.” The bastard, he probably just didn’t want to take part in this himself. Fuwa held in nausea as he felt touches all over him here and there, trying to keep his breathing in check.

“Oh, but what’s this?” The fur of the tail in his ass was disturbed, and a small noise managed to squeeze its way out of Fuwa’s throat. 

“It’s a part of Isamu’s  _ training.  _ Feel free to touch him as you’d like, he won’t move a muscle or object.” As if to demonstrate, gloved fingers reached out to brush more hair from his face. 

One of the men gave a hum of consideration, and Fuwa’s body physically tensed as he suddenly felt something cold begin to brush against one of his nipples, pressing in and moving around. It left a sticky feeling residue, and Fuwa could only pray that it wasn’t one of those sick bastards rubbing  _ fish _ on him. However, the cold feeling was pulled away and seconds later he heard one of the men sigh in satisfaction. 

“I love the taste of young men.. Truly, this is an exquisite meal.” More poking as the men continued to eat, conversing about stuff Fuwa couldn’t even begin to comprehend as he was forced to lay there, still, his heart beating so wildly it threatened to burst from his rib cage. 

He almost wished it would. 

“How is it, Isamu-chan~?” The cold feeling was back, this time on his other nipple, and the bit of fish was released, sitting there for a moment before the end of the chopstick closed around both the sashimi and his nipple, tugging gently.

A small, weak whine was muffled by the bar in his mouth. It felt disgusting, and the lacquered chopstick was pinching him. Little sparks ran down his spine, and Fuwa could only pray that the drug Gai had given him would ward off the effects of any unwanted stimulation. 

“Oh, it’s getting hard…” The coldness gone, the chopsticks returned as the same old man continued to tug and play with Fuwa’s nipple while the other men continued to eat, talking with one another. 

“Would you perhaps.. Like to enjoy a more thorough taste after dinner, Gotou-san?” Gai’s voice, soft as silk, spoke up, causing the chopsticks to halt. 

“Oh? But I wouldn’t want to trouble you, Amatsu-san..” Gotou spoke, voice gentle yet eager. The chopsticks began to travel downwards, leaving a burning trail as they rested on what had to have been a patch of sushi over his belly. 

“No, it’s quite alright. He belongs to  _ Zaia _ , after all.” Gai’s words from earlier suddenly entered his mind, about how Fuwa would be  _ lucky  _ if none of the men would buy him, except this couldn’t even be counted as Gai  _ selling _ Fuwa; he was outright just  _ letting _ some fucking old man sleep with Fuwa?! Anger and fear rushed through him. He wanted to fight, but all he could do was lay there, tears soaking into the cloth that covered his eyes as he was eaten off of like a fucking dinner plate.

“Well, if you’re offering something so kind…” A hand, warm and large, stroked lightly at his cheek. Fuwa felt his skin crawl, wanting nothing more than to escape. 

“Oh? You’re just letting him be sampled out, is that it?” Another voice spoke, rougher than the one known as Gotou. Gai laughed. 

“Well, if this is going to be a party then perhaps we should turn it into  _ business _ . Isamu is only one man, after all, and he’s not very experienced. I’d be concerned for his stamina after only one…”  _ One _ ?

One  _ what _ ?!

Another hand, this time softer, stroked at his ankle as the other conversations died for several moments, the men seeming to be in contemplation. After a minute or so, the gentle prodding of chopsticks returned for what could have only been more sushi.

“Perhaps while Gotou-san is busy we can discuss things, then?” The hand remained on his ankle, fingertips caressing the skin at the top of his foot gently. 

“I suppose it is about time for  _ dessert _ . It would be a good dining conversation.” Gai said, and a few of the men made noises of agreement. Fuwa then heard the sound of chopsticks being set down. 

“Hm. Well, Gotou. You win the first round again.” Fuwa’s ankle was slapped and the hand suddenly pulled back as whoever it was that had been touching him began to stand from the table. Gotou only chuckle in response. 

“Hatsue-san? Please escort them to another room where we’ll have drinks.” Gai’s voice was far from the table. 

Was Fuwa about to be left alone with this… this..!!

The footsteps were leaving, one man after another departing as Fuwa felt the leaves being plucked off of him. He let out a muffled noise of distress, and finally,  _ finally _ he could curl his fingers. 

“Gotou-san. In all honesty, I must admit that I threw this particular dinner with you in mind.” Gai suddenly said. 

“Hm. You’re easy to read. That’s alright, though.” The hand returned, this time openly rubbing against Fuwa’s leg from thigh to calf, slowly, as though savoring the feel.

“Then, shall I have him moved to the room for you?” The hand pulled back, and Fuwa heard what sounded to be Gotou standing. 

“If you would. I’m eager to see all of him.” Fuwa squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep himself calm as he felt himself being raised and carried, his head surely against Gai’s chest. Both arms hung uselessly off of him, and he didn’t know if he’d ever felt so ashamed of himself before. 

A door slid open, and a few steps later, Fuwa found himself being laid down on a soft, western style bed. 

“Would you like restraints, Gotou-san?” An awful question asked so casually, Fuwa felt sick. 

“No, no. It’s alright. I’d like him to be able to move a little.” Fingertips trailed at his blindfold before pausing. 

“Shall I, then? I’m sure you’ve been wanting to see his face all night.” Gotou swallowed, and Fuwa heard him make a noise. The blindfold was then torn from his face, and Fuwa had to snap his eyes shut as light flooded his vision. 

“Oh, Amatsu, this is…” As Fuwa opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Gai standing by the door, smirking, and an older man who Fuwa had never seen in his entire life standing at the end of the bed, wide eyed and red cheeked. 

“Then, please enjoy yourself.” The sound of a door sliding shut reached Fuwa’s ears, and he felt himself beginning to panic.

He didn’t want this.

He didn’t fucking want this…!

Before he could even blink, Gotou was at his side, hand on his thigh sliding up and down before moving inwards to the tail. Fuwa let out a small noise as he felt it shift inside of him, and was finally able to muster strength enough to shake his head, several globs of saliva dripping down the side of his cheek from the bar stuck between his teeth. 

“Shh, shhh, Isamu-chan. Be a good boy and I’ll take care of you tonight, okay?” Gotou was leaning in, and Fuwa could only release shaky breaths as the old man's tongue licked a long strip up his cheek, his hold on the tail softening as he held it by the base for a few moments. 

“Are you eager for this to come out so you can have something real in you? I’ll bet it’s been torturous all night, being so filled up with nothing to move in you.” Releasing the tail, Gotou’s hand shifted lower, and he scooted downwards towards the foot of the bed as he grabbed one of Fuwa’s ankles and bent his leg back, holding his foot in the other hand. 

“I was.. I was going to get straight to it, Isamu-chan, but.. Seeing you laid out like this, thinking about how you tasted during dinner… it gets me thinking about how good you boys taste, and then I just can’t help myself…” Then, without warning, the old man began to lick Fuwa’s foot. A noise of revulsion escaped Fuwa as he felt the awful tongue and lips on his skin, and he felt himself twitching on the bed as he tried to move, tried to pull away, tried to kick that fucker in the face as his toes curled. Gotou only groaned, shifting onto his knees as he kissed and licked upwards, past Fuwa’s calf and knee and up to his hip and stomach. He inhaled deeply, small drops of saliva dribbling from his lips as he reached down and took Fuwa’s cock in his hand, trying to rub life into it despite Fuwa’s unwillingness to comply. 

Fuwa continued to try and struggle, his limbs barely twitching as soft gentle pleasure began to pool in his abdomen. He whined through the gag as Gotou’s old, chapped lips closed around one of the nipples that had been played with earlier and he began to make awful, obscene slurping noises, his tongue flicking and teeth nibbling on the sensitive little nub. Heat began to rise in his cheeks, both from the humiliation and the teasing. A moan was muffled as Gotou continued to suck, and Fuwa squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could just get the man off of him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, his fingers curled into the blankets below as the old man shifted upwards, pressing kisses and sucking on any patch of skin he could find until he reached the bar crammed in Fuwa’s mouth, where he began to lick and slurp at Fuwa’s lips, cradling Fuwa’s head in his direction so Fuwa couldn’t arch away. 

“Delicious, so delicious. If only we had more time, Isamu-chan..” Gotou was speaking in a firm, hushed voice, his tongue lapping up every bit of saliva and sweat he could find. Then, the bar between Fuwa’s teeth suddenly went loose, and Gotou tossed it to the side. Fuwa had barely been able to get a plea out before his lips were overcome by the old man’s, and Fuwa was forced to take that awful tongue in his mouth. He moaned into the other man as fingertips stroked him with delicate touches, only to slip downwards and grab a hold of the tail inside him. Then, Gotou sat back and moved onto his knees, shifting Fuwa’s knees up so he could get a better look at Fuwa’s lower half. Mouth now free, Fuwa couldn’t stop himself as his emotions reached near hysterics, tears dripping from his sore eyes.

“P-please, please, I don’t--  _ this _ , p-please…!” He opened his eyes, hoping, fucking  _ praying _ that begging might turn the old man off, that his lack of consent might ring some alarm bells. However, the moment Fuwa was able to look up to Gotou, all he saw were flushed cheeks and eyes clouded by lust. Fuwa trembled, letting out the most vocal noise he’d made all night as Gotou grasped the tail by the base and began to pull it out, only to press it slowly back in. 

“A collar… and a tail. Are you Amatsu’s little puppy? You can’t hardly be over 25…” Gotou leaned in, holding Fuwa’s legs open as he began to play with the toy, watching in what could have only been fascination as the toy sank deeper into him. Fuwa whined, his shoulders tensing as his neck arched back. 

“H-hurts, please, st--  _ ahh, please! _ ” Sparks flickered through Fuwa’s vision as he felt the toy brush past the awful, awful spot in him, leaving him trembling under Gotou as the old man chuckled softly and patted Fuwa’s thigh. 

“Shh, alright, alright, I’ll take it out.” Gently, Gotou began to pull the tail from Fuwa, letting out a quiet groan as Fuwa moaned in pain.

“Goodness me, look at how much you can fit in you…” The toy was tossed to the side, and Fuwa barely registered the sound of fabric being moved as Gotou slipped his lower half free from the yukata he had been wearing, hands tight on Fuwa’s hips as he began to thrust into Fuwa without delay. Fuwa cried out, first from the intrusion, then from the fact that it was  _ actually _ happening. 

“N-- Sto--  _ ah _ , stop, stop!” Gotou continued though, his pace already uneven and rough as he slammed into Fuwa with noisy grunts. 

Fuwa thought he was going to throw up.

Perhaps if he could move, he would.    
“Get.. get off, t-take it out,  _ please _ ..!!” Fuwa was going to go crazy, wasn’t he? 

This was so different from the time he had been chained up and forced to lay still as Yua fucked him with a vibrator in front of dozens and dozens of people, so much worse and so much personal. Fuwa let out a small cry, begging something, anyone,  _ anything  _ to stop this, to save him. 

Suddenly, his arms raised up, and Gotou was shoved from the bed with strength Fuwa definitely didn’t possess. The old man fell with a surprised gasp, his eyes wide and mouth parted. It only took a moment, and Fuwa couldn’t see it, but there was a rather loud  _ crack  _ as his head slammed against something. 

Panting, Fuwa sat there, staring down at the motionless man for several moments. Then, his body grew heavy once more, and the shock of it all began to turn into a mix of exhaustion and panic. 

Was…

Was he dead?

Did Fuwa just…

_ Kill  _ that man?

The man who had been raping him..

A puddle of blood was beginning to pool around the old man’s twisted form. 

Fuwa needed to get out of there. 

Fuwa was a fucking  _ murderer.  _

Sniffling, Fuwa was finally, finally able to at least move a little. He rolled from the bed, mind buzzing and blank, crawling his way towards the door on shaking, unsteady limbs. 

He needed to get out. 

He needed to escape..!

A small sob escaped him as he reached for the door, only for the door to be yanked open before he could touch it. Fuwa fell back on his knees in shock, only able to stare as a rather angry Gai stared down to him, a cell phone held in one of his hands. 

“I-I…” 

“Tch. You can’t even fuck a rotten old man once, you had to go and kill him? Gotou was one of  _ Zaia Japan _ ’s most influential sponsors, and now…” Fuwa quivered, his head shaking slowly.

“D-didn’t mean to, I didn’t, I s-swear, I--” 

“Just  _ shut up.  _ If not for the feed I had set up, you’d have wandered out into the halls naked and surely terrified someone. You’re lucky I’m here, you know. Do you know what I’m going to have to do, now? Do you?” More tears began to fall. Why was this happening?    
“Don’t think you’ll be getting off easy for this one,  _ dog _ . Lucky for you, we can claim it was an accident. However, You’d better prepare yourself for your punishment. It won’t be pretty for you for a long time, thanks to this.” Gai huffed, shoving past Fuwa into the room for a moment before he returned, heading out into the main room rather quickly, phone to his ear.

“Yes. No, there’s just been a mishap. Yes, as unfortunate as it is…” As Gai talked, Fuwa could only watch, his mind both racing with thoughts and empty at the same time, terrified of what was to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> episode 20s fuwa sent me and reawakened my lust for his ass being pounded so here we are  
> xoxoxo


End file.
